


[M4F] [Script Offer] Together Again

by brokengalaxy



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Aftercare, Body Worship, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Death, Dirty Talk, F/M, L-Bomb, Missionary, Passionate, myth, romantic, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokengalaxy/pseuds/brokengalaxy
Summary: Heracles has managed to return Admetus’s wife, Alcestis from the Underworld. After having died and essentially rebon, Admetus (you - the performer) has realised that he has not spent time with his wife (listener) as he should have. So he leads her to their chambers, to make up for the time lost now that they're together again.
Kudos: 2





	[M4F] [Script Offer] Together Again

**Author's Note:**

> My scripts are for non-commercial use only. You do not have my permission to post fills/performances of my scripts for commercial use. My scripts are meant to be filled and posted only in Reddit and Soundgasm. If you cannot do this, please find another script that is not written by me to fill instead.
> 
> Otherwise, I would appreciate it if you could mention me (u/broken_galaxy) in your performance post, preferably in the comments so that Reddit could notify me. I would love to hear how you bring these words to life.
> 
> ▪ play with the script. have fun with it. add your own personality. improv is appreciated as long as it is in context of the script. this includes changing or removing any parts as you see fit.  
> ▪ my scripts are a mere guide therefore you don’t have to stick with what is written. remember that the first thing the audience is exposed to is your voice and how you portray these words.  
> ▪ sfx are not necessary. just added it in for the mood. do with it as you wish.
> 
> This script is written for adults (18+) by an adult (18+). All characters depicted are also 18+. If you are not an adult, this is clearly not for you. Please exit now. I mean it.

____  
KEY:  
*emphasis*  
[action / prompts / additional notes]  
‘…’ as stand-alone lines = continue improv. as previously stated  
____

▪ background: Thessaly, palace, king and queen’s chambers, marriage bed  
[character’s voice is deeply passionate, in a state of longing. remember that you are playing the character of Admetus, someone who just lost his wife and now she has returned] 

I am so glad you are here with me now, my love.

I thought I would never see you again.

Come, right here, on our marriage bed.

[pause as you lead her to bed]

I adore you for taking my place but you must promise me not to do that again.

We made an oath to be together in life and in death...wherever you go, I must follow.

[pause]

I promised you I will find no other to replace you, *no one* can possibly replace you.

You are the love of my life, my darling wife, my only one. 

Your loyalty to me...your kindness...your sacrifice...they will not be forgotten.

You do understand me, don’t you? 

[long pause] [sigh] 

Now that you are with me, there is something that has been on my mind. It has been bothering me for quite some time…

We have not spent much time together lately, haven’t we, my dear? 

I haven’t touched you in so long...

When was the last time I touched you? 

When was the last time I felt your skin underneath my fingertips?

When did I last kiss...those beautiful lips?

[pause]

I am such a failure as your husband...

So please…*please* allow me to make it up to you.

[pause as you analyse her face for any reaction]

I cannot simply wait until the third morning comes. I know you have an obligation with the gods below and I am not to hear you speak…

I *know* you cannot speak at this very moment but you are here with me now…

How can I resist such temptation when I can just take you right here...right now...right as you are?

[pause - you look at her with such longing and passion]

How can I possibly resist you, my love? 

There is a reason why I pursued you…

You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes upon. I was determined to make you my wife, to take your hand in marriage…

And by the gods, you chose me...

You had many suitors and yet you chose me...

I cannot believe that out of every man in the world...out of all Thessaly, you chose me to be your husband… 

And now? You are the mother of my children…

You have made every moment of my life memorable…

You brought warmth and light into my house...the servants honour you as their master, the citizens worship you as their queen, our children look up to you as their mother and I…

[sigh] I...became the *luckiest* man in all the world…

I have been blessed by the gods…

You have been taken away from me and yet you are here, beside me now. 

I simply cannot let this moment pass…

Will you allow me to touch you, my love? 

[pause] 

Is that a nod I see?

[chuckle] Good. I’m glad you’d be willing to do this with me once more…

[take in a breath, and slowly let it out as you stroke her cheek] 

Let me stroke your cheek...and turn your face towards me…

These luscious lips… [soft passionate kissing.] 

The soft skin on your neck… [soft kiss]

[take in her scent] Your scent...you are beyond irresistible, my love...

I truly have neglected you, haven’t I?

I will spend every passing moment of our lives together making it up to you...

[pause]

Lay down for me, my love…

You do not need to do anything...Let me do all the work for you. 

*I* will do all the work for you.

You have such great devotion to me, I will not take it for granted.

My darling wife, you died for me when you didn’t have to, you’ve accepted such a treacherous deal...something that even my own parents refused to make…

So let me make it up to you...now that we are together again.

[character’s voice now radiates the seductive nature more prominently, teasing tone takes over] 

Let me take this robe off of you…

[clothing sfx.]

[sigh] Oh, gods. You are indeed a sight, my love...

You have such...flawless...smooth...soft...skin...

You deserve every attention your way...but surely...all the attention you might want or need comes from me...don’t you think so?

[chuckle] I know you don’t seem like it...but I can tell you’re quite flushed…

It is so satisfying to see...that even after all these years, I still have an affect on you…

[you lean down to leave her a trail of kisses around and down her body]

Open up for me, my love.

Now, now, do not shy away from me.

I have seen all of you on the night of our wedding...and again when our children were conceived…

You should know by now just how much of an effect you have on me…

So come on, my love...

Let me take you in...let me take *all* of you in...

[pause] 

[you hitch your breath as she finally opens up]

There it is...that is what I'm looking for…

What delicate skin...leading up to such a majestic and glistening sight...

[you take in her scent and slowly breathe out] I missed you, my dear.

[leave soft kisses on her thighs] I *really* missed you...

[proceed with cunnilingus improv. - start slow, savour her for you have not spent time with her and you’re making up for it. eventually quicken your pace, tease her, edge her, etc.] 

I missed your taste…

I missed holding you down so you won’t have to squirm too much… 

…

That’s it, my dear. Place your fingers through my hair as I savour your taste. 

Tug on them as you wish...show me just how much you are enjoying this.

...

Your legs are already shaking… 

[chuckle] You’re ready for me, aren’t you?

Your face says it all..

Here, let me share my warmth with you…

Lie still, my love. Just stay there and be absolutely pretty for me.

I will do all the work for the both of us.

[groan / moan as you enter her - you watch her expression as you go about this, remember that you cannot hear her as she does not have the ability to speak at all] 

[chuckle] I adore the face you make as I enter you, my dear…

I promise to give you the best experience you have ever had in your lifetime…

...

[start love making improv. - be as sensual as you can / want, give her the best experience you can muster bc you’ve neglected her, add in your own sweet poetic lines as you wish] 

...

I know you are in there, my love.

I know I can’t hear your moans but I can see the expressions you make...the way your parted mouth desperately clings for air...and how you throw your head back ever so often...

…

Do you enjoy this?

Are you enjoying this?

Yes, that’s it. Your face says it all.

You are in utter bliss...and I am ecstatic to be giving you this experience...

…

[continue love making improv. - pace out your groans / moans / pants as you see fit, alternate between sweet and dirty talk, occasionally lean down and leave a kiss on her lips, the works.]

…

Place your legs on my shoulders, my love...let me fill you all the way...

I will let you feel every inch of me...just as you deserve...

For you are my wife, you deserve every single thrust...every single word that comes out of my lips are dedicated to you...

That’s it, look at me.

Look at me while I thrust in and out of you.

Watch as I give you everything you deserve...everything you need...everything you might ever desire...

…

I can feel you clenching around me, my love.

You’re close, aren’t you?

[chuckle] I can tell…

However, hold out a little longer for me. I want to bring you to the edge...

I want *you* to bring me to the edge. 

…

That’s it, my love.

Clench around me like that. 

Give your all to me...surrender yourself to me...just as you did before..

Continue making that face...let yourself go…

…

[panting] Are you ready for me?

Alright, let yourself go…let it all go for me…

That’s it…

…

I shall give you what you deserve…

So take it...take it all for me, my love…

...

[cumming improv. - continue the sweet and dirty talk as the both of you reach your release] 

[take a couple of seconds to ease your breathing as you let the moment sink in]

Are you delighted with that experience, my sweet wife? 

[pause] 

[chuckle] I guess I don’t need to ask, your smile tells me everything. 

I treasure you always, my love.

Your sacrifice meant everything to me.

However, your decision was irrational. 

Our children would have been motherless.

From now on, my arms will always be here to protect you from every harm there is to come. 

I will not let you go again, my love. 

Never again.

Never again will I allow you to be apart from me. 

We shall be together, here and in the afterlife.

If Death comes once again, he will have to take us both. 

You are to be with me...now and forever.


End file.
